Unexpected Imprint
by GhostGirlMD
Summary: Leah Clearwater imprinted on Jacob Black. Jacob Black imprinted on Leah Clearwater. They're both confused and worried and desperate for a normal life now that they have each other. Will the get their wish? Complete and no longer up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Unexpected Imprint

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

--

"Sam?" Leah Clearwater was a little nervous as she walked into Sam and Emily's house.

Sam looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes Leah? Is something wrong?"

Leah shook her head and stared at the ground.

"I just have a question." she said quietly.

"I figured. Everyone in this pack has had a lot of questions. It was only a matter of time before you decided to start asking them." Sam patted the empty seat on the couch next to him. "Come sit down. You look like you might faint."

Leah shook her head again and bit her lower lip.

"It's just a simple question. I think I can handle standing." she said.

"O.k. Then, what is it?"

Leah took a deep breath and looked at him.

"How do you know when you've imprinted?"

Sam stared at her with questions of his own rushing across his face.

"If you have that question, then you probably have.

"Damn it. I was worried that that was the case." Leah ran her hands through her hair and looked at Sam with desperate eyes. "I didn't even know I felt that way about him."

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"No! I don't want to tell you!" Leah said in voice that was overflowing with panic.

"Leah, I'm going to find out anyone. You can't keep a secret when you're a werewolf. Just tell me who it is. You know that you can trust me."

Leah's eyes filled with tears and she started pacing the room. Sam stood up and caught her mid step on her second pace. With his hands firmly placed on her shoulders, making sure that she had no way escaping him, he pulled her over to the couch and sat her down.

"Now, Leah, you have to tell me who it is so I can know if you actually _did_ imprint."

"It's embarrassing!" Leah said.

"Quil imprinted on a two year old. Unless your imprint was younger than that, you have nothing to worry about."

Leah pulled out of Sam's grasp and folded her hands on her lap.

"It's Jacob." she said.

Sam nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Well, we were out with the rest of the pack, you were off doing something with Emily. We were just hanging out and having a good time and the next thing I knew we were staring at each other and my heart was beating really fast. I got really flustered and ended up heading for home."

"And then you curled up in your bed with the covers over you head." Sam finished.

"I hate that you know things." Leah said.

Sam smiled.

"I think you _both_ imprinted. Jacob imprinted on you and you imprinted on Jacob. This is great! I've never heard of two werewolves imprinting on each other. Probably because you're the first female werewolf, but still. Now, I need to talk to Jacob."

"Oh hell." Leah groaned.

"If he really is your sole mate, which I believe he is, then the next time you see him, you'll want to jump him."

"In what kind of sense?"

"You'll want to grab him, drag him to the nearest bed and ride him until neither one of you can form a complete sentence. And trust me, he'll want to do the exact same thing to you." Sam winked at her.

"But Quil........"

"He imprinted on someone that is very young. You imprinted on someone around your age. He doesn't feel those urges because his brain is telling him that it's wrong. Your brain is practically screaming at you that it wants sex. And unless you feed that urge, you're gonna be really grumpy. And I don't want to have to deal you _two_ horny, angry, in love werewolves."

"Two?"

"Jacob!"

"Oh, yeah." Leah blushed.

"Now, go find Jacob for me and, after you're done with him, bring him to me so that I can talk to him."

Leah, again, blushed, but she quickly ran out of the house in search of Jacob.

--

A/N: I'm writing an M rated story to go with this one about what happens when Leah find Jacob. You don't have to read it to know what's going on with the story though. I'm just writing it for fun. And I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but they will get longer. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Unexpected Imprint

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

**A/N: The M rated chapter is up and you can find it on my profile page is you are interested. Or you can look under Jacob/Leah, M, Complete. :) And there are a lot of suggestive themes so if that grosses you out, don't read.**

--

"Sam? I found Jacob." Leah called when she and Jacob reached Sam's house.

"Finally. You were gone an hour and a half. What were you two.....wait, I think I already know." Sam said as he walked into the living room.

Leah giggled and Jacob looked at the ground. Sam laughed at them.

"It's o.k. At least now you two won't be moody. You just have to be sure to keep your libido's in check, o.k.?"

They both nodded.

"Well, Jake, did you know that you had imprinted on Leah?" Sam asked.

"I thought I had. But the way that Leah had looked at me that day, she had looked like she had wanted to cry. I thought it had been the wrong thing, especially once she ran off. I was worried. But now I know that she...feels the same way."

Sam smiled at them.

"You two make a really cute couple." he said.

"Thanks." Leah said.

Leah smiled and looked up at Jacob.

"We are pretty cute together." she said.

Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah, we are." he agreed.

"Now," Sam interrupted. "The ultimate decider. Are you two good sexually?"

"Sam!" they both yelled.

"Well, are you?"

Leah blushed and looked at Jake.

"I think we are." she said.

"I agree. Oh, and Sam, Leah told me something about you....."

"Don't!" Leah said.

"Be quiet Leah. I want to hear this." Sam said.

"No you don't." Leah mumbled.

"She told me that you and her slept together." Jacob said.

"Uh-huh. You didn't know that?" Sam asked.

"Nope. And, guess what?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"She thinks I'm better."

Jacob grabbed Leah's hand and they ran out of the house.

--

TBC....


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Unexpected Imprint

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

**A/N: The M rated chapter is up and you can find it on my profile page is you are interested. Or you can look under Jacob/Leah, M, Complete. :) And there are a lot of suggestive themes so if that grosses you out, don't read.**

--

"When can we stop running?" Leah asked.

Jacob slowed down and looked at her.

"I think we should be good. He didn't seem to mad."

"I can't believe you said that to him!"

"Is it a lie?"

"Well, no. But you still didn't need to tell him that."

"He would have found out sooner or later."

Leah sighed and sat down on a fallen down tree.

"I know that. But he didn't need to find out _right _after we had sex." she said.

Jacob sat down next to her. He kissed her softly on the cheek and Leah smiled, giggling softly.

"You know, it's impossible to stay mad at you." she said.

"I know. That's how I always avoided getting detentions from my teachers."

Leah burst out laughing. Jacob smiled at her and put his arms around her shoulders. She leaned close to him and then let her head fall onto his lap, her long black hair spread out across him and the tree trunk.

"I love you Jacob." she said.

Jacob ran his finger through her hair.

"I love you too Leah. You're mine forever and I couldn't be happier."

Leah looked up at Jacob and locked eyes. They sat there, eyes locked, hearts beating a little two quickly. Leah smiled and closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired." she said.

"Go to sleep. I'll carry you back home later on." Jacob said sweetly.

Leah curled up on the tree trunk and adjusted herself until she was comfortable. She fell asleep and the only sound she made was a low humming. Jacob continued sitting there. Running his fingers through her hair and looking down at her while she slept. She was his and that would never change.

--

TBC.....

A/N: Short chapter, I know. But I'm happy I finally got it up and the next ones will be longer. I promise! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Unexpected Imprint

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Notes: Sorry it's short.

**A/N: The M rated chapter is up and you can find it on my profile page is you are interested. Or you can look under Jacob/Leah, M, Complete. :) And there are a lot of suggestive themes so if that grosses you out, don't read.**

--

It had been two months since Jacob and Leah had imprinted on each other. Everyone, except Embry, knew that Leah and Jacob were a couple. The only reason Embry didn't know was because he had just gotten back to La Push from spending most of his summer with his grandmother. There were only three weeks left and Leah and Jacob were planning on breaking the news to Embry in a soft way. Embry had a huge crush on Leah and they didn't want to break his heart.

It was Tuesday morning and Leah woke up, once again, in Jacob's bed. She felt sick to her stomach. She threw her arm over her eyes and rolled onto her back.

"You ok?" Jacob asked?

"I don't feel well." Leah mumbled.

"Hmm. Weren't you complaining about something like that last...well, everyday for the last few weeks?"

"Uh-huh."

Leah sat up and ran her hands through her hair. It was getting longer. She needed to get it cut. She looked at Jacob and smiled weakly.

"I'm sure I'm fine." she said.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital. You've been sleeping _a lot _and you've been feeling _really _sick."

Leah laughed.

"Yeah. But I shouldn't have a temperature of somewhere around 108." she reminded.

"True." Jacob said.

Leah looked down at the bed and sighed.

"Do you still....do you still....." she couldn't complete her sentence.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"Do you still trust Carlisle?" Leah asked softly.

"Cullen?"

"Yeah."

"Do you?"

"He's the only doctor that understands about our _situation._ About us being werewolf."

Jacob considered what Leah was saying and then nodded. Leah smiled.

"We should go see him this afternoon." She said.

"Ok." Jacob said.

--

TBC.....


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Unexpected Imprint

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

**A/N: The M rated chapter is up and you can find it on my profile page is you are interested. Or you can look under Jacob/Leah, M, Complete. :) And there are a lot of suggestive themes so if that grosses you out, don't read.**

--

Leah had, reluctantly, gone to visit with Carlisle. She hadn't been pleased with what she found out. She didn't talk to Jacob on the car ride home, she simply stared out the window. When they reached her house, she got out without a word and walked inside.

She slammed the door to her room shut and curled up on her bed. How the hell was she pregnant? She didn't want to be. Not so early in her and Jake's relationship. She wasn't good with kids, not by a long shot. And, if the bloodsucker had been correct, she would have three to five. Three to five! She couldn't handle this. It was way to much.

Finally, later that night, Leah called Jake. The phone rang only once before Jacob picked up.

"Leah? Oh my God, are you ok? You didn't talk on the way home. You never even told me how you felt."

"Yeah. I realized that. That's because, I don't feel to great about this whole, situation."

The other end of the phone was silent for a moment.

"You don't want the babies?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I'm not good with kids and I don't think that I'll be able to...be a good mother. I'm going to have these kids, there's no question about that. I just, I'm not sure what I think about it."

"You'll love them, Leah. The minute you see their little faces."

"How the hell are you so sure, Jake?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that you'll be really good at this whole, mother thing."

Leah laughed.

"Mother thing? Well, you'll be good at this father thing. How's that sound?" she asked.

"Not very reassuring." Jake responded.

"Exactly. I'm scared."

"It's gonna be ok Leah. I promise?"

"But how are you sure?"

"I don't know. I just, I think I need to hear myself say that so I don't freak out."

"Yeah. That's my problem. I've been freaking out ever since I got home."

"Oh. Well, at least I wasn't the only one."

Leah laughed.

"I gotta go. My mom just finished dinner." she said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

--

Fin

A/N: I'm sorry. I just have nothing more for this story


End file.
